Your Heart Never Lies
by xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox
Summary: Shane and Lilly are being forced into marriage. Can they learn to love each other or will they be doomed to a life of hatred and unhappiness? LOE! summary sucks but please read and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Hannah Montana Cast or The Jonas Brothers. I only own my plot and ideas. I hope you like it and please R&R! Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trailer**

**Marriage is a sacred bond shared between two people in love**

_Shows a decorated chapel _

_Shows a bride and bridegroom holding hands and staring at each other lovingly _

**But sometimes love has nothing to do with it**

_Shows two couples having a hushed conversation in a coffee house booth_

"I want my daughter to have someone to take care of her"

"I agree, I want the same for my boy"

**She was happy with her life **

_Shows a blonde girl dressed in a cheerleading outfit_

_Flashes to the same girl riding her skateboard home_

_Flashes to a blonde surrounded by a group pf friends _

"Ugh! Kyle completely blew me off today!"

"I hear you, Thomas left me hanging for a hockey game!"

_Shows the blonde laughing and shaking her head_

"So Lils I heard that Brian wants to ask you out… are you going to say yes?"

"Unlike you ladies I don't need a man to make me happy"

**He couldn't be any happier with his life**

_Shows a dark haired boy laughing with his friends_

_Flashes to the same teen singing with two other boys in a school talent show_

_Shows the boy scoring the winning shot in a hockey game_

"Dude you were awesome in the game today!"

_Show the boy smirking at his friends_

"So Joe, who are you going to ask to the dance"

"No one I'm flying solo, I don't need some chick bugging me all night man"

**They were perfectly fine without a partner**

_Flashes to Lilly dancing at a party_

_Shows Joe out with his friends celebrating_

**Their parents hand other ideas**

"Lillian you are 18 and you haven't had a serious relationship"

"Mom I don't want a boyfriend!"

"Joseph, I think you need to think about getting a serious girlfriend, don't you?"

"Dad relax, I have time"

"Son, your 20! Either you start to think about this or I will!"

**The couple resented each other**

"Lilly I would like you to meet someone…this is Joe"

_Shows Lilly scowling as she shakes the boy's hand_

"Joseph this is the girl I was telling you about, Lillian"

_Shows Joe with a matching frown_

**But what happens when they are forced to get married**

_Shows Joe and Lilly surrounded by people congratulating them_

"Aww don't you two make the perfect couple congratulations!!"

_S_h_ows Lilly and Joe glumly dancing together_

**You can't force love…can you?**

"Ugh! Your such an Idiot!"

"Yeah well it takes one to know one!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

_Shows Joe and Lilly face to face in a argument_

**Can love grow between these two, or are they destined to live in hatred?**

_Flashes to the two hugging_

_Shows Lilly and Joe yelling at each other_

**Emily Osment**

"I hate him! I hate my parents for doing this to me!"

**Joe Jonas**

"My perfect until you showed up!"

**Your Heart Never Lies **


	2. Chapter1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Jonas Brothers or the Hannah Montana cast. I only own my ideas and my plot.  
Thank you all for you votes, and I have totaled everything and the Shane and Lilly will be attending RIVAL schools and their parents used to go to be very close friends in high school and will meet up somewhere. If any one has any specific way they want the parents to meet (like at a game or a certain place) just let me know. I am open to anything. All right enjoy!

P.S. in this series Miley is not Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers are not famous, they are still in a band thought.

Please read and R&R thanks!

Peace out! 3 Jamie!

The loud enthusiastic cheers echoed through the dimly lit school hallways of Seaview high. The cheers flooded the halls greeting the ears of any stragglers who were lazy or stupid enough to miss the big game.

The crowded, school coloured gymnasium was packed from head to toe with the eager secondary students, every now and then shouting out encouraging phrases or chants to bring their team to victory.

The crowd went wild as the blue and white uniformed cheerleaders took center floor at half time. A petite blonde stood in the middle, the captain. The lights faded out to black and the blinding stage lights replaced them, the stage lights circled around the gym floor and stopped at half court, making the white and blue uniforms more defined, the crowd calmed to a hushed silence as the blonde bombshell took her starting position.

"Are ya'll ready Pirates?" The gym erupted into cheers and the blonde captain let a small smirk grace her already flawless features. Her emerald orbs sparkled as she nodded to the rest of her squad and together they started their opening introduction cheer.

"Hey, You Pirate fans,  
Stand up and clap your hands!" As if on cue the whole gymnasium shook as everyone jumped to his or her feet to participate in the opening cheer.

"Go Pirates Go!  
Go Pirates Go!  
Hey, You Pirate fans  
let me see you wave your hands!  
Go Pirates Go! Go Pirates Go!  
Go Pirates Go! Go Pirates Go!"

The cheerleaders jumped, leaped, and shouted for their school, the crowd jumped up in anticipation. The petit captain glanced at the brunette situated just behind her. She smiled at her best friend and stuck out her fingers. The brunette knowingly stuck out her hand to take part in their famous handshake; the two wiggled their fingers together before drawing back.

"You might be good at football!

You might be good at track,

But when it comes to basketball,

You might as well step back!"

"What's that?!" The pirates' captain raised her slender arms up towards the crowd; one cupping her perfectly shaped lips and the other up high in the air.

"Step back

Step back

Uh Hun,

Uh Hun,

Uh Hun,

Step back!" The rest of the squad and the school shouted out in response. The cheerleaders, clearly proud with their work, bust out into a series of well synchronized moves to the music blasting from every tiny speaker positioned around the large gym. They moved in perfect harmony that could only have been accomplished with weeks and weeks of practice.

The blonde teen smiled as she saw her fellow classmates jump up and really get into the cheers. She flashed one of her famous smiles that made boys stutter and girls fill with envy, towards the crowd.

"Alright, lets give it up for the one and only, Seaview Pirates!" Lilly Truscott felt her voice vibrate off the walls as she gave up the floor so the senior boys team could finish their Basketball championship match.

Lilly let the adrenaline flow through her veins, she loved the feeling of being cheered on and admired by her fellow classmates. The blonde captain led her team off of the floor; she wanted to congratulate her squad quickly before the game started back up again.

The cheerleaders gathered together in a single huddle, football style.

"Nice work ladies! We rocked it!" Lilly showered her team in the many praises they deserved. She had really worked them hard this week, extra practices, harder and faster dance combinations and new stunts to learn. She wanted her team to be the best, and they were.

"Thanks to our fabulous captain!" Lilly smiled as her squad congratulated her on her kick ass routine.

"Thanks Miles, you all did great, hands in." The blonde, her emerald pools glowing with pride, thanked the perky brunette. She put her hand in the middle of the circle, waiting for the rest of the squad to join in. Miley immediately mirrored her best friend, her brown locks framing her delicate face as she leaded further into the huddle. The two seniors watched at the rest of the team placed their hands in the middle, they all respectfully bowed their heads as Lilly led the team in a quick thank you prayer.

"Amen!"

"Pirates on three! One, Two, Three! PIRATES!" the group of hands exploded like fireworks as they all rose to the ceiling. Lilly felt a smile tug her features as she watched her squad jump up in celebration.

"Remember, practice tomorrow after school! Don't forget!" the blonde called out to her dispersing squad. Miley ran up to her best friend with a goofy grin plastered on her tan face.

"Nice work today Miss Truscott!" Miley's brown pools glowed even in the dark gymnasium.

"Why thank you, I am amazing aren't I!"

"Modest much?"

"What can I say its me!" The two seniors shared a laugh as they returned their attention to the ongoing championship game going on in front of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And with 30 seconds left on the clock in the third period, the Warriors captain receives a beautiful long pass from his assistant captain and heads for the net. The clock is ticking with little time left, both teams still unable to score on the other. Jonas goes in for the kill; he comes around the back of the net, pops the puck to an open defensemen. Rogers shoots! And the puck bounces of the post, but Jonas once again gains control of the puck, he shoots, he scores! What a beautiful shot, and with only 5 seconds to spare, the Wildcats take the win!"

The chilled hockey arena was soon filled with the cheers of every Warrior school member. They had all gathered at the arena to cheer their championship worthy hockey team to victory. The loud cheers of praise floated down to the celebrating teammates on the scratched up ice.

"Yeeeeeaahhhhh!" small beads of sweat rolled down the devilishly handsome face of the team caption, his dark almost black chestnut hair was all astray as the boy removed his uniform red and black helmet. The attractive senior skated over to his ecstatic goalie and threw his arms up in victory, his chocolate pools, that could make any girl melt if they graced her with a glance, expressed the utmost happiness. The remainder of the team skated over offering their praise to their amazing captain and their goalie.

"DOG PILE!" the teenagers threw their pad-protected bodies mercilessly onto their goalie. Shane Jonas, the captain, was the first one to join in on the madness; he threw himself onto the goalie, quickly paying the price as the other team members jumped on top of him. The weight of the teenage boys was almost too much to handle, the excited crowd looked down on the ice only to see a huge pile of the signature Illyria school colours of red, white and black.

"Nice work Captain! You killed it today man!" Shane was showered with complements on his excellent performance once the team had made their way to the locker room.

"Thanks Cal!" the captain grinned up at the sweaty looking Caleb Ramsey, his AC (assistant captain).

"Hey Shane, did you see AJ's big hit! He completely trashed him!" Shane's brown eyes looked up to see one of his many friends, Shane new they were referring to the awesome clothesline hit he saw AJ carry out during the second period. The guy AJ hit was so messed up that he had to be brought out of the arena on a stretcher. The poor soul was probably still seeing stars.

"Yeah man that was nice! That dudes gonna be hurting in the morning!" the senior shed his uniform being careful not to rip the delicate fabric of the C that was carefully stitched on the front of his prized jersey. He ran his hand across his now bare, well defined chest and he and the shaggy skater blonde in front of him, did their well-known man-handshake.

"We are so ready to beat the crap out of those Seaview Pirates, just like last year, right dudes!" A black haired Hispanic looking boy shouted as pumped his fists continually up in the air. Shane felt a sly grin grace his features and his award-winning simile quickly turned into his trademark grin, he looked back and gracefully stepped up onto the bench Caleb was currently sitting on.

"AJ's right," The tousled brunet senior announced, he nodded at the Hispanic teen he recognized as AJ. "Remember what happened at the championships? Who was took away the trophy?" the team took a quick moment to reminisce last years championship match against their all time rivals the Seaview Pirates.

"Illyria!"

"So who's gonna do it again?!"

"Illyria!" The crowded locker room exploded into cheers and teenage boys jumping around in anticipation.

Shane let a smirk slide onto his face as he finished changing; oh how he couldn't wait to crush those stuck up good for nothing Pirates. The two schools had been battling it out for a while and Joe could hardly wait to shove Illyria's consecutive victory in their faces.


	3. Author's Note!

AUTHORS NOTICE!

Hey everyone yes I am currently working on the next chapter of Your Heart Never Lies but I need your help. I need all of you readers to tell help me out by answering two little poles for me. 

This first one about Joe and Lilly and their school lives: 

Joe and Lilly go to the same school but hang out in different Cliques so they don't really know each other that well

Joe and Lilly go to different schools

Joe and Lilly attend rival schools (I personally like this one the best)

Depending on which one you guys vote for the most will effect how their parents meet. 

The second pole is about Joe and Lilly's parents:

Their parents used to go to the same high school together and lost contact when one family moved, but then the family moved back

Their parents have never meet each other before

Their parents used to be really close friends in high school and they run into each other somewhere.

So tell me what you think. Just vote for the one you like the best so that I can continue with the story. 

Thanks for all you comments by the way.

Lots of love 

Jamie! 


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the Jonas Brothers or the Hannah Montana cast, I only own my plot ideas.

Thank you guys for all of your comments that you left! I am super glad that you're enjoying the story!

Peace out!!

Jamie!

BTW- I know that Cali is hot and everything but I decided that I would make their schools have a hockey team bc I love watching hockey… anyways enjoy

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bright California sunlight lit up the slightly car covered roads; it's gentle yellow rays basking the city in a comforting blanket of warmth.

A slight breeze brushed threw the trees and the floated over the heads of the unsuspecting citizens. The perfectly golden sand blew across the beach floor; the relaxing sound of the amazingly turquoise colored waves echoed threw the busy town streets.

An electric black Mercedes Benz pulled into the car cluttered school parking lot, the slightly tinted windows helped to disguise the driver's identity. The music blasting from the car's speakers sent trembling vibrations threw the legs of any walking students exiting the parking facility. Girls squealed in anticipation as they gathered around the back of the expensive prized possession that could only belong to one, drop dead gorgeous senior.

The hidden driver expertly pulled the Mercedes into his usual parking space, the roaring engine was suddenly cut off and the sound of jingling car keys could be heard from outside the beautifully glossed doors. A sudden hush swept over the waiting girls positioned outside the expensive automobile, one of the sleek reflective car doors was cautiously opened, the driver being careful not to nick or scratch the glossy paint job. A well-muscled leg, clothed in a pair of black, dark wash skinny jeans revealed itself from the Mercedes; a innocent bottle blonde freshman waiting among the many impatient teenagers nearly fainted at what was coming next.

Another leg exited the car and finally the driver's full form was revealed. A tan, chiseled face, masked in a stylish pair of white rimmed dark shades looked out upon the crowd of admiring classmates. The dashing brunet senior lifted his head and a single rebellious piece of hair from his thick dark tresses fell onto his face, just enough to cover the right side of his covered eyes.

"Yo dude! Shane!" AJ attempted to shove his way threw the gathering of adoring girls, finally feed up of trying to fight the crowd the Hispanic raised his toned arms up in defeat. Shane let out a slight light chuckle, the hockey captain took a few small steps forward and immediately the crowd parted like the red see at the command of Moses. The impatient black haired teen took off towards his friend as soon as a path was cleared.

"Dude! You'll never believe what Coach told me!"

"What?" the senior's beautiful chocolate eyes widened slightly, he lowered his gaze, now sunglass free, only for a quick moment to adjust his perfect fitting American Eagle, blue pin strip button down shirt, then averted his attention back to his anxious team mate.

"The game against Seaview was bumped to today, after school!"

"Sweet! It is so on!" Shane flicked his head slightly to the side, attempting to remove the out-of-place strand of silky hair out of his heart stopping orbs. A group of passing teenage girls swooned at the sight they were fortunate enough to witness. Shane, felt his veins pump with energy and anticipation, he was so unbelievably ready for this game.

XTHEHREATNEVERLIESXTHEHEARTNEVERLIESXTHEHEARTNEVERLIESXTHEHEARTNEVERLIESX

"Lilly! Lils! I have major news!" The loud sequel traveled through the packed school hallways, the fourth period bell had just sounded, signaling the end to another long day at school. Teenagers pilled into the hallways, pushing and shoving like there was no tomorrow, all equally as eager to escape spending another lasting second in this prison house. The blonde bombshell turned at the sound of Miley's vice dancing at her ears.

"What's up Miles?" The brunette came to a breathless halt, almost colliding head first with Lilly's sky blue metal locker; her headband decorated head mere inches from complete and utter embarrassment. The blonde cheerleader carefully plucked out her custom designed skateboard from her messily packed locker. She placed one of her most prized possessions on the polished tiled floor beneath her.

Miley paused for dramatic effect, that and she needed the time to take a few much needed cleansing breath, "Okay, so I just talked to Dan and he said that the hockey game against Illyria is TODAY!"

The captain let a devious smirk grace her features, raising one eyebrow she let out a small chuckle. "Is that so, Illyria better watch their back this time…" She seethed; she purposely trailed off leaving the rest of her comment to the imagination of anyone listening. She raised one slender tan arm; clothed in a blue-gray 'Rolling Stones' band t-shirt, decorated in bold letters and colourful swirls of paint, the blue eyed beauty twiddled her fingers, trying to reach her destination, the top shelf of her locker. A lean tanned arm unexpectedly pooped into view as it effortlessly grasped the Advanced Functions textbook from the top shelf Lilly was so desperately trying to reach.

The blonde captain snapped her head around to see the face of her sudden visitor, her ice blue eyes grazed over the tall muscled frame standing before her. Her sparkling orbs traveled up over the broad shoulders and slowly made it's way to the dashingly handsome Seaview High hockey captain. She took in his perfect frame and his dazzlingly laser whitened smile, his gorgeous features slightly hidden behind the all-knowing smirk he was now sporting.

"Need some help with that?" He tussled his skater style sandy brown tresses as he extended his tanned arm, in which held Lilly's math book. Lilly smiled up at the fellow captain, she reached one slender arm above her head and fixed one pestering piece of silky brown hair, that refused to cooperate.

"Thanks Dan" She smirked her trademark grin, usually her joyous features were enough to make any teenage boy, drop down to his knees and worship the blonde goddess, but her grin only made Dan shoot her his all too cute lopsided smile. Lilly extended her arm once more this time for a different purpose; she let her finger graze along the senior's tanned exterior, slowly slinking their way over to their destination. Once her fingers found what they desired, they curled elegantly around the hard covered weight and withdrew.

"So are you ladies ready for the game today?" The captain asked, shaking off the sudden chill he had received from his friend's sudden touch. It was no mystery that he liked the blonde bombshell cheerleader, I mean what's not to like? But Lilly bluntly refused to date anyone, super stunning hockey senior or not, she claimed that she didn't need a man in her life, so Dan was stuck on the outs, in the friend zone.

"Hell yeah! I was going to drive down to the skate park with Oliver today but kicking some Illyria ass sounds much more appealing!" Miley giggled as she hooked one lean arm into the crook of the blonde's arm. Dan let his smile grow, cutely crinkling up at his amazing sea green pools. He snaked his arm around Lilly tan shoulders, the brunette smile slyly in the seniors direction, her mocha orbs swimming with longing as she let Dan's perfect figure come into view.

"That's my girl!" the blonde used her only vacant arm to crawl over and retrieve her board and bags. The three gorgeous seniors fell into step, looking the classic part of hot boyfriend, cheerleader girlfriend, and best friend. The trio walked the halls, freshmen cowering away, clearing a pathway for the exiting beauties.

This was sure to me a game that they would never forget.


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, or the Hannah Montana cast, I wish I did!**

Puppygal2032: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story!

HoLLywOOdgrrl: Thanks so much hun! I would have done the same thing! Your comments mean so much to me!

XLoendLOLiver4evaX: Thanks! I hope that you like this chapter!

SERENA94: Thanks! The story will be moving on a lot faster now that its gotten started.

bbymojo: YAY! Joe and Lilly will finally meet! Keep reviewing!

Njlove63: OMG Thank you sooooo much! I'm glad you like the story!

DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always12…: Here's the update!

Ohhmyyjonasx3: LOL…here's the next chapter! Thanks so all of your support.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXHeather Truscott P.O.V_Squeak…squeak…squeak_

I rolled my eyes at the annoying squeaking sound that was constantly rolling off of the small, scummy round wheels, circling under the weight of the school bus yellow shopping cart. That retched sound crept its way up to my undressed ears._ Why oh why did they have to make grocery shopping so painful! These stupid carts are enough to drive anyone up the WALL!_ But apparently fate wasn't finished with my torture the day, my eyes were suddenly gazing up at the cold colourless tile that made up the ceiling of the local No Frills grocery store. A sharp pain spread through my head and my right leg felt as if it was being crushed by a large weight.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry…this darn cart got away from me! Are you alright?" a strangely familiar voice swirled in the now silent air. I felt the bone-breaking weight being heaved off of my painfully twisted leg; I cautiously let my eyes ponder the scene before me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I felt my voice vibrate as it traveled through my dry thought, the sound seeming almost musical to my ears, the sudden pain evident in my rather soft voice. A pair of striking chocolate pools hovered over me, a head of full luscious short curls framed a rather concerned face. The woman now leaning over me had striking features, full pink lips, perfectly plucked eyebrows, and those familiar round chocolate orbs, that were now displaying various emotions, fear, concern, and worry.

"Here, let me help you up." I herd the woman's smooth, comforting voice ring out and soon a pair of soft arms helped to hoist my motionless body off the dusty floors. Finally regaining my strength, I wriggled my arms and placed them back on the floor to better position myself. With the generous help from the familiar woman I now found myself standing on the support of my own two feet once again.

"Thank you…oh shoot! The groceries fell out of the cart!" I turned my attention to the scattered variety of grocery products that had been strewn all over the entire floor. I lifted my gaze to try to locate my previous yellow cart, only to be met with the quiet, bulging eyes of the many witnesses watching the awkward encounter. I saw a flash of bright yellow and maneuvered my way over to retrieve the fallen cart, I could practically feel everyone's eyes pouring into me.

Once every last piece of food was picked off the floor, the gathered crowd started to lose interest in the scene before them and continued on with their previous tasks. I swiveled to offer my gratitude to the kind woman who helped me, concern and ponder seemed to radiate from her friendly brown orbs.

"I'm so very sorry, I'm Denise by the way" she extended a strong slightly tan arm and waited for me to accept her gesture. I shook her hand gingerly.

"Oh it's not a problem Denise, I'm Heather." I wasn't one to hold a grudge so I willingly accepted her peace offering, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I new Denise from somewhere, where exactly, I don't know.

"Have we met before? You seem really familiar" The friendly brunette inquired, I mentally raked my brain, trying to place her jubilant face.

"I don't know, but I must admit you seem very familiar…what did you say your last name was again?"

"Oh my gosh!" The brunette had one hand extended, fingers spread wide, while the other, slightly covered her plump pink lips that were now curved in a perfect O, "Heather Truscott!" my head snapped up at the mention on my name, I peered at my ecstatic companion suddenly it all came crashing back in a fury of waves.

"Denise Jonas?!" I pulled my smiling high school friend into a suffocating hug, holding on tight. Denise and me had been the best of friends back in the day; in fact she was the one to introduce me to the love of my life, Will. I felt the hot tears prickling at the corners of my scrunched up eyes threatening to fall, we had been inseparable, we even promised to keep in touch by I guess the years caught up with us and our friendship slowly became less of a priority.

"How have you been?"

XBORNFORTHISXBORNFORTHISXBORNFORTHISXBORNFORTHISX

No One's POV

"All right, now I want a nice, clean game you two. You know the rules. Captain's shake hands please" The hockey game referee dressed in the traditional black and white stripped shirt stood between the two rival senior captains. Bitterly refusing to make any unnecessary contact with their despised others, the two grudged teens kept their distance, bluntly dismissing the peacekeeping referee's sad attempt to try to lessen the historic rivalry between the two schools.

The blond bombshell turned to face her squad, he voice powerful and coated with authority, "Okay ladies, this is it. Illyria thinks they've got what it takes to beat Seaview, but let me tell you this…Illyria ain't got nothing on us!" a handful of cheers erupted from the tight huddle, followed by a bundle of fists raised his and proud in the frost bitten arena.

Illyria's impossibly attractive brunet captain gathered his team on the left side of the ice, fire visible in his striking orbs and determination spread across his handsome features.

"All right, I just got one this to say to you. Who's gonna bring that blood and pain?" His musical voice was low but retained threatening power as he led his trusted team in their school's traditional cheer.

"Illyria!"

"I said, WHO'S GONNA BRING THAT BLOOD AND PAIN?"

"ILLYRIA!"

The students from both sides of the rivalry filled the arena chairs, egger to witness this historic event. Illyria students choose seats on the left half of the circular arena, knowing full well that anyone caught of the Seaview side of the rink, would receive one hell of a beating. Seaview gathered on the right side of the arena, pushing and shoving to get up as close and personal as they could to their prized players. Banners, posters and chants bounced from side to side of the arena, colouring the area in a spiral of Technicolor. The thunderous noises snaking their way down to the awaiting teams situated patiently on the ice.

The referee blow into this whistle signaling the staring line-ups to take their positions, Lilly's porcelain orbs briefly connected with the Seaview high captain, his features twisted in a menacing scowl, his pools seemed so harsh and lifeless as his game face came into play. The blonde tore her eyes away, only to be met with a pair of equally compelling chocolate orbs, she found herself unable to turn away from the deadly gaze of the Illyrian captain, his pools kept drawing her in for more. Finally gathering her strength refocused her attention away from the darkly handsome senior and onto her squad. This was game time, and it was most defiantly on.

XSEVENTHINGSXSEVENTHINGSXSEVENTHINGSXSEVENTHINGSX

Black and white hockey skates scraped the hard, smooth ice; eight different silhouettes skillfully chased the circular black puck, each attempting to steal the puck from the other.

Small beads of sweat dripped down the Seaview seniors pained face, his chest rapidly heaving up and down as his legs moved after the puck. His perfectly curved stick rapped around the small black circle, suddenly an unbearable weight slammed up against Dan, forcing him to meet with the cold frozen ice.

The burnet boy snickered as he jammed his padded shoulder into Dan's falling form. He maneuvered his silver Synergy stick to retrieve the puck and broke off into a fast sprit towards the Seaview net, his harsh glare on the opposition's net, fully intent of showing who's boss.

Dan hoisted his weight off the ice, sea green pools followed his rivals dispersing figure, refusing to let his enemy get within shooting range he skated after Shane, pushing his legs as fast as they would allow. All around the two captains, violent blows where taking place left and right, the playing line ups more intent on hitting their opponents then chasing the puck.

The clock was ticking dangerously, the end of the third overtime edging nearer and nearer. An ear splitting horn pierced the thick air signaling the end of the never-ending death match. The pirates hung their heads in shame as the Illyrian Warriors chucked their red helmets into the cheer filled air in celebration.

The blonde bombshell let out an ear splitting shriek, Miley shock her head, brunette waves tumbling thunderously around her depressed face. The seniors slumped down the stripped arena walls, their equally aggravated squad.

"Nice try Pirates, but looks like you lost, again!" Shane's musical voice rang out in a taunting manner.

"Fuck off Jonas!"

"Make me Molson!" The two captains advanced forward, extending their grudge match past school related activities.

"Shane! Shane Congratulations!" Shane snapped his head in circles searching for the source that postponed the reoccurring fight. The senior spotted his mom, in all her waving glory; she was thrashing her arms about trying to capture her winning son's attention. Chocolate eyes rolled at this putrid attempt by his mother, he reluctantly glided off the ice, incredibly missing the heated fight, to see his mother, not taking any notice to the strangely familiar blonde woman situated beside Denise.

"Shane, I would like you to meet my old friend from high school, Heather this is my son Shane, Shane his is Heather Truscott"

"Hello"

"Oh Shane I have heard so much about you!" Heather was suddenly cut off, the ringing of her cell phone slicing the sweaty air, she gently held up one slim finger and checked the caller id that flashed violently across the screen. "Well that's my daughter, but I look forward to seeing you tonight. Great game by the way Shane, see you soon Denise!" with that grim departure the blonde hustled out of sight.

"Tonight?"

"Yes dear, you, your brothers, your father and are having a celebratory dinner at the Truscott's."

"What! Why!" the teenager groaned, his luscious hair was pasted his dripping forehead.

"Well we have a surprise for you and Lilly, Heather's daughter."

"But me and A.J were gonna shoot hoops today!"

"Well cancel, this is more important. Besides you'll like Lilly." Denise smirked down at her son, full well knowing that after tonight he would be spending a lot more time with Lilly Truscott, a LOT…

XHOLDONTIGHTXHOLDONTIGHTXHOLDONTIGHTX

PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! AND IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED IF YOU DO! THANKS!!!

Love Jamie!


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay so I officially have the best reviews ever! You guys rock my socks! Really!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hanna Montana cast or the Jonas Brothers…

adorkable395: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!

Jonasxbrothersxluver: Thank you soo much! LOL your comments me the world to me! Thanks again for all your support

IllogicalFanfics: LOL well get off your knees girl! Here's the next chapter!

JoBrosFan1: thanks a bunch!

Snowstardreams: hope I didn't keep you waiting too long

Xomgnowayx: here you go hun!

SERENA94: LOL okay girl here you go as requested. I will try to make the rest of my chapters longer. Here comes the LOE yay!

njlove63: Well the waits over! Here you go!

ZacsGurl86: lol I love that movie too! I'm glad to here that you like the story! Lol I'm kinda addicted too!

Knight Selene: here's the next chapter!

ohhmyyjonasx3: LOL I love them too! OMG I can't wait for their concert!! YAY

jelybean11: OMG! You are an awesome reviewer! Your comments make me wanna update as fast as I can! Thanks so much, I'm so glad that you love my writing! You rock!

Jemily1991: LOL…me too! But the cliffhangers keep you guys on your toes! lol

XLoendLOLiver4evaX: YAY! Joe and Lilly finally meet in this chapter! Thanks so much…you have no idea how much your comments mean to me!

x miss magic x: Glad to hear it!

shaybay55: I'm so happy to hear you say that!

Bbymojo: lol…well the wait is finally over…Joe and Lilly are gonna meet right now!

shaybay55: AW! Thank you so much! I am so glad to hear that you think this is your favorite story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

KEEP REVIEWING YOU GUYS ROCK SO MUCH!

LOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIMEXLOETIME

The sweet aroma of roast chicken cooked to perfection floated freely about in the nicely tiled kitchen. The delicious smell coiling up to greet Lilly's perfectly sloped nose. The blonde cheerleader inhaled a sharp intake of breath; savoring the satisfying smell of the chicken her and her mother had spent the better of two hours slaving over.

"Smells awesome mom!" The blue eyes beauty grinned cheekily at her slightly sweating mother. The two blondes shared a prized smile as they stopped to admire the fruits of their labor.

The Truscott's dark oak wood dining table had a sparkling white tablecloth neatly covering it, hanging loosely off the pointed corners. Heather had placed dazzling silver plates at every vacant seat waiting at the large table, and her most treasured silverware was strategically placed on either side of each pile of plates, finishing off the perfect scene. The only thing missing was the guests of honor, who would be arriving shortly.

"Lilly? You should go and wash up and get ready…Denise and her family will be arriving soon." Heather's muffled voice could still be heard, even from her hunched position over the suds filled sink. The words hit Lilly like a speeding yellow bus.

"Whoa! Stop, rewind, play, now slow mo! You never said that I had to actually STAY for this dinner! I was planning on leaving to skate with Oliver and Dan later!" The seventeen-year-old stopped dead in her tracks, blue orbs wide with discontent, after hearing her mothers' words. The older Truscott watched her teenage daughter's expression flash from shock to anger.

"Well I'm sorry Lilly-pad, but you're expected to be at this dinner so you are going to go." Heather was harsh and firm with her command with a sharp point of her dressing covered finger; she directed her reckless offspring to the stairs.

Lilly grunted an incomprehensible reply as she headed towards the winding staircase leading up to her bedroom. She slammed the perfectly painted bathroom door shut, scoffing at her mother's words. Reaching out with two flawlessly tanned arms the tempered blonde snaked around the royal blue shower curtain and spun the water dials on the marble shower wall.

Swiftly she stripped herself of her flour and barbeque sauce covered clothes and as gracefully as a skilled dancer, she stepped into the steamy shower. The warm water engulfed her whole body, flowing down and around each and every curve, the blonde instantly relaxed at the waters caressing touch. The careful steam swirled up and danced delicately around her tanned features, she quietly hummed the tune to 'Dancing' by Eliza. The enclosed space allowed her angelic voice linger, the very sound of her musical voice giving Lilly the chills.

After letting all her troubles wash away Lilly reluctantly turned off the relaxing water and watched the reaming pools form into little whirlpools and slowly drift down the drain.

The captain muttered some colourful curse words as she slip open her ivory double closet doors, the glistening rainbow engulfing the seventeen-year-old in a soft blanket of colours. Expending two evenly tanned arms she glided her fingers wordlessly across the many fabric choices, feeling the soft touch underneath her manicured fingers, a slow steady smirk setting on her rather distressed face.

I'MBURNINGUPFORYOUBABYXI'MBURNINGUPFORYOUBABYXI'MBURNINGUPFORYOUBABY

"Shane! Hunny! Hurry up! Nate, Jason and your father are already in the car!" Denise's stressed voice traveled up the stairs, the aggravated senior gravely made his way down the curving staircase, his hand resting on the mahogany banister.

"I'm coming!" Shane snapped, his voice reviling his irritation and current attitude. With a warming stare from the waiting older brunette woman, the hockey star let his scuffed green high top converse kicked the small stones that paved their driveway. His head hung low, his devilish brunet tresses falling down to hide his sullen expression. His chocolate orbs remained invisible underneath the shield of silk, conceiving the hidden emotions that lay within the vast pools. He slid wordlessly into shinny family Escalade, his black skinny-legged jeans brushing the dark interior as he situated himself in the back of the car.

"And did you _have _to ware those old green sneakers?"

"Ma, for one thing, these shoes are the best shoes in the world, and second, yes I did have to ware them!"

Shane turned his head slightly, so that he was facing his two brothers. His older brother smiled his signature grin, knowing that the dashing brunet teenager was suffering by being forced to attend this get together. With a silent flick of his straightened locks the eldest reveled a pair of equally dazzling hazel pools, he locked eyes with his younger sibling, failing to disguise the humor he found in this situation.

"Alright boys were here. I expect you _all _to be polite to the Heather's family" Denise smiled at her glistening reflection in the car mirror, she put special emphasis on the word all, directing the flow of her voice to her reckless superstar son. Nate fought back a careful laugh as he watched Shane shoot daggers with his hypnotic orbs at their mother's back. The curly haired teen internally laughed, his silky curls bouncing generously as his head shook.

The stunningly black Escalade jolted to a smooth stop in front a large Spanish style house, a glorious red Aston Martin Vanquish sitting perfectly on the darkly paved driveway. The brunette haired family smiled out of the silky car and walked up to the driveway with impeccable grace.

Denise lifted a smooth hand and raked her luscious curls back, they bounced back, seeming more flawless then before. The older woman rang the doorbell just beside the Truscott's off white French doors. The sound of pattering footsteps echoed though the house and the awaiting family could hear the gentle mummer on voice from inside the large house.

I'MHOTYOURCOLDXI'MHOTYOURCOLDXI'MHOTYOURCOLDXI'MHOTYOURCOLDXI'MHOTYOURCOLD

Lilly's P.O.V

I heard the dreaded sound of the doorbell; it floated gingerly up and underneath my sealed bedroom door, reminding me of what was yet to come. I had called Oliver and Dan after my shower to tell them that I could go to the skate park today. They seemed pretty understanding but I knew that Dan thought that I was blowing him off to hang out with someone else…pfft! As if I had a choice right now!

"Lillian! Can you answer the door for me Hun!"

"UGH!" I groaned, I straightened my red skinny leg jeans and stomped to the never-ending staircase at the end of the hallway. I glided down the stairs, purposely taking my sweet time in getting to the door. I could still smell the crisp chicken, and I heard the careful slice of a knife piercing its cooked frame.

I swing open the two French doors, not bothering to offer even the slightest hello to our 'guests'; the eager patter of my mother and father's footsteps came shortly after. Making no attempt to hid my aggravated eye rolls, I leaned casually against the caramel painted walls, my shoeless feet crossed, and a pure irritated expression sat on my features.

"Denise!"

"Heather!"

"Do come in! Of course you remember Will. Oh Kevin, how have you been!" My parents make comfortable conversation with Denise and Kevin, I noticed the three rather grim looking boys standing in the background. The curly haired teen, he looked to be about the youngest, was dressed impeccably well, with dark skinny leg jeans, and a soft yellow shirt topped with a dark dress jacket. Next stood an teen looking to be about 19 or 20 years in age, was dressed similar to his younger brother was leaning steadily against the door frame, his gaze seemed rather distant. Finally the last of the trio, my eyes swept over his flawless figure, his muscles were clearly defined underneath his tight fitting v-neck t-shirt. His silky brunet locks fell generously hiding one slightly closed dazzling chocolate orb.

Somehow I couldn't sake the feeling that I had seen the last boy from somewhere, I inhaled sharply, taking in his spicy scent, it smelt captivating, like a mix of spicy soap and Swiss Army Cologne. I forced myself to become suddenly engulfed in my poorly painted fingernails, the black polish chipping at the ends of the short nail beds.

"These are my sons, Nathaniel, Jason, and Shane" Denise, introduced her offspring, each in turn replying with a small shrug or nod of their head. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room; I suddenly realized that everyone's penetrating pools were fixed on my unmoving form. I sharply removed my gaze from my seemingly fascinating hands, to face the patient, smiling face of my mother.

"Oh…I'm Lilly" my voice rang out in the silent hall, the sound bounced off the walls suddenly sounding foreign to my own ears.

Denise smiled nicely at me and dragged the incredibly good-looking boy by the hand over to where I stood, hunched over.

"Shane…this is the girl I told you about…this is Lillian" the teenagers compelling chocolate pools looked down at me, considering his height, and swept over my lazy form. Irritation was clearly present in his orbs; I returned his death glare gladly with one of my own, my eyes glazing over with disgust.

"And Lilly, this is the young man I wanted to introduce to you. This is Shane." My mom gave me an ungrateful stare and I reluctantly plastered a sugary sweet grin on my otherwise unhappy features, I expended one slim arm for him to shake, a scowl slowly slipped onto my lips replacing the unnecessary smile.

"Pleasure" the handsome boy, replied, sarcasm dripping off his short and curt reply. I watched temporarily dazed by the way his tresses moved so freely around his flawless face.

"Likewise" and with those final words I followed my mother into our fresh smelling dinning room, where my younger sister, Selena was already seated, she glanced up at me, her soft brunette tresses falling to hid her face. She raised one perfectly plucked dark eyebrow, signaling her unhappiness, I responded by plunking myself down in the vacant chair to her right. We quietly shared a hateful glance at my oblivious father; I saw Selena let her mocha pools trace the intricate pattern that engulfed our mother's favorite china plates.

IPUTMYARMSAROUNDYOUXIPUTMYARMSAROUNDXIPUTMYARMSAROUNDYOUXIPUTMYARMSAROUNDYOU

Selena's P.O.V

Dinner was the most awkward thing I have ever experienced, Lilly looked severely pissed off, I think she's mad because mom made her come to this dinner and said that she couldn't go skating with Oliver and Dan.

Dinner, as delicious as it was, had a uncomfortable tension added to it, the only people talking were mom, dad, Kevin and Denise. They spend the majority of the time talking about how they're lives have been and what they have been up to, swooning at their many accomplishments. Lilly, Nate, Jason, Shane, and I kept our food filled mouths shut, besides the casually grunt or sarcastic remark, none of us said much.

"All right everyone, me, your mother and the Jonas' would like to share an announcement." I tried to smile convincingly at my dad's pathetic attempt to get us all excited. I glanced up hoping to snag a quick peek at Nate but ended up staring into my sister's shocked, ice blue pools. I felt my eyebrows raise and my previous poker face expression vanish.

"Jonas…" Lilly murmured so lightly that I had to strain my undressed ears to hear her quiet words. Her expression was unreadable; I could only tell that she was confused, angry and disgusted all at once. Before my blonde sibling could take another small step towards the living room our father stopped her, with one tanned arm raised blocking her only escape.

"Erm…Lilly? Do you remember the little chat we had last night?" Dad's voice rung out from the enclosed dining room, I could hear the faint mummer of his naturally voice. I had already taken a seat, as did everyone else present, minus Lilly and my father. We were all seated on one of the plush couches positioned in our living room.

"Yeah…" Lilly answered dully, I could almost see the regret she had swimming in her blue orbs. I remembered their talk too, even thought I wasn't exactly included in the conversation, it was loud enough for me to hear every spoken word clearly. I felt myself drift off, reminiscing the events of last night

Flashback

"_So Lilly…how was school today?" I heard my mother questioning my sister; her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun sitting atop of her head, I could still see some of the flaxen whips of her hair falling out of her bun as she attempted to move her bangs from her view. Lilly cautiously glanced up from the dishes she was helping me wash suspicion clear in her ice blue orbs._

"_It was fine…why?" _

"_Oh well I was just wondering…."_

_Lilly and I turned our focus back to our delicate system; she would wash then I would rinse and lay them out on the floral green towel to dry. I waited patiently for the next stack of soapy dishes for Lilly to hand my way, I tapped my soggy hands lightly against the stainless steal insides of our sink, tapping out the beat to one the song I had heard Lilly singing earlier while she was in the shower._

"_So how are things with Dan?" My mother shot another question my sister's way, Lilly abruptly stopped, the half cleaned black speckled plate resting in her delicate fingers. She harshly swiveled her head around her blue pools meeting the innocent orbs of my mother, I tuned around too both me and Lilly abandoning our dish duties._

"_Things with Dan are fine mom"_

"_Really? Well that good…. So are you two dating?"_

"_MOM!" the disbelief was clear in the blue orbs, a pained shocked expression slid across her glorious face, her lips curled into a small frown. My mother's features displayed a similar expression to Lilly's; both blondes were caught in a staring contest._

"_Sweetie, I'm just asking…you seem very close with Dan, its nothing to hide!" my mother's voice was coated with sincerity, I couldn't help but notice my father's agreeing nod from the far side of the kitchen._

"_Mom! Dan and I are JUST friends! Okay…I don't have a boyfriend! Why can't you just accept that!"_

"_Lillian…your almost eighteen years old and you have never had a serious relationship yet"_

"_So! Maybe I don't want a boyfriend" I felt my father's arms circle around my stiff shoulders, he guided me out of the way of the yelling contest that was starting to fall over the tense kitchen. I climbed the stairs, taking my time trying to catch the lingering words of my family. As I reached the top of the steps I nearly tripped, my brunette locks spraying all over my flushed face. From my position on the carpeted floor I could hear the loud conversation emitting from the kitchen._

"_Lillian! You need to start thinking about getting a stable relationship!"_

"_What! Why does it matter! I don't want to have a boyfriend! Okay, I am perfectly happy with my life! Why do I need to have a boyfriend?!"_

"_Because hunny! I worried about you…at this age Elizabeth and Carlisle were already engaged!" I could just imagine my sister's expression as soon as I heard those words escape my mother's lips. Elizabeth was our older sister, she got married to the boy my parents had arranged for her to marry at Lilly's age. When she was born, our parents had met with an old family friend from their collage days and they came to an agreement that just happened to involve the marriage of their two children. Carlisle, our older brother got engaged to his long time high school girlfriend._

"_Elizabeth had an arranged marriage! And I'm not Carlisle! He and Jordan were together for more then 4 years!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

I couldn't hear the rest of their hushed conversation so I gave up, a small sigh escaping my chapped lips. I raised my steady gaze, unaware of the pair of similar chocolate pools that were watching my form intently. I meet his sharp look with my own mocha pools, his soft curls bounced slightly as he cocked his head, holding my gaze without hesitation.

"All right everyone, we have an announcement" I looked around bewildered, I broke my intense stare with Nate and glanced around the spacious room, I hadn't noticed my dad and Lilly enter the room. Lilly was seated, her ice blue orbs frosted over, pouring a cold death glare at my pacing father.

"So…me, your mother, Kevin and Denise were catching up yesterday and erm…we have some big news to share with you all. Well mostly to Shane and Lilly"

"Yes, we already know that thanks" The oddly musical voice of an aggravated Shane rang out, Denise meeting his tired pools with a fiercely angered scowl.

"Well Shane, we were talking and…we decided that….erm"

"We decided that you two are going to get married!" My mother and Denise let smiles break out on their joyous faces, the scowls dropped from both Shane and Lilly's face's, being replaced with a look of shock and disbelief.

"WHAT!" the shrill screams encroached the house, it shattered my eardrums, I had to snap my hand over my ears to prevent further damage!

Joe's P.O.V

"WHAT!" What the Fuck! This is not happening! I'm being married off! I took a hateful glace at the blonde bombshell who had jumped up in protest. She looked very familiar, her blue set orbs were glowing with anger and shock, and then I hit me.

She was Lilly Truscott, the cheerleader form Seaview High School! She was friends with that asshole Dan Molson. This has to be a fucking nightmare! What were my parents thinking! She's a pirate!

"I'm not marrying HER!"

XI'MBURNINGUPFORYOUBABYXI'MBURNINGUPFORYOUBABYXI'MBURNINGUPFORYOUBABYX

**Okay guys! Lilly and Shane finally met! Oh!!! Shane finally realized who Lilly was! **

**Thanks so much for all of your amazing support you all rock so much! Now just look down to your left and click that button that says Submit Review and tell me what you think!**

**Come on you know you want to! **

**Peace love and Jonas!**

**Jamie 3**


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: okay so once again I do not own the Jonas Brothers, the Hannah Montana cast or Selena Gomez

So thank you guys soo much! You are the best reviewers in the world! You comments make me wanna update faster! I am so sorry about not updating faster! I have been so busy with work and going back and forth to my cottage. And at my cottage there is no Internet connection so I can't update but I can still write for you guys. So here you go…this chapter isn't my best because I wrote really quickly but share your thoughts, comments and other reviews with me.

I am so sorry this took me a while to get out. I was at my cottage and I didn't have Internet or my computer so yeah…. But here you go and from now on my chapters will be longer…just because so many of you requested it. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys I would be on vacation…it was like a last minute thing and I didn't have any time to log on and write an authors note for you guys…I feel soo bad but I promise to make it up to you all thanks a bunch!!

**jelybean11: Thanks so much for you comments! And don't worry I am going to make the school rivalry a big deal…and Lilly is going to find out really soon! Thanks again!**

**HoLLywOOdgrrl: Thank you soo much girl! Lol..yeah when I read the chapter I was like wow I use orbs a lot! I knoe! I don't like arranged marragies either because marriage is a sacred thing you know…Lol…thanks your comments mean so much! I really mean that! Keep reviewing!**

**Grapejuicehigh: Thanks a bunch!**

**XLoendLOLiver4evaX: I know! Here is the next chapter girl!**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose: thanks so much! Its great to hear that you're a fan of my story!**

**XoXJonasBurningUpXoX: Lol me too! I was like…they should realize they are rivals now! Thanks for your awesome support!**

**Bbymojo: Lol…yeah Joe was being a jerk! I wanted to make him really reluctant..i know he is really super sweet but don't worry he will change later on in the story! I don't know if I'm gonna have nilly..i think I might have nelena**

**Ohhmyyjonasx3: here is the next chapter!**

**.Secret: lol! Don't kill me...here's the next chapter! And my chapters will get longer!**

**ShowGirl44: LOL that is soo true! I love hockey and the players..i think Joe Jonas would be a perfect hockey player! He would look so good!**

**Love-moon-child: thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**ZacsGurls86: yeah it is Selena Gomez.**

**SERENA94: lol! The romance is coming!**

**Adorkable395: Well stop waiting girl! Here is the next chapter!**

**Snowstardreams: lol! Thanks so much hun!**

**abby-tabitha: LOL! Omg I know exactly how you feel! I was so excited to write about that moment! I'm glad you like the story so far and here is the next chapter!! Byes!**

**Xmissmagicx: thanks so much for your comments! I'm thinking a little Nelena too!**

**LELY CELY ENA BFFZ: LOL thanks so much! I'm glad that you like the story!**

DREAMINWITHABROKENHEARTXDREAMINGWITHABROKENHEART

NO ONE'S P.O.V

"I am not marrying HER!" Shane's angered voice hung in the air, one tanned accusing finger pointed directly at his future blonde wife. The captivating musically tint that was usually present in his tone disappeared.

Denise's smile dropped; instead of happiness, her features displayed a large amount of disappointment and shock towards her middle child. The brunet teen had risen to his full height; his devilish locks tossed gently over one chocolate brown pool. The sudden outburst cast an eerie silence on everyone present in the sitting room.

"Shane!"

"What! I don't want to get married! Especially not to HER!" Denise clung to her husband at her son's harsh words, obviously this scene was not playing out they way the curly haired brunette mother had pictured.

"Shane!" Denise sputtered, disbelief coating her words, however the clearly evident shock present in both of his parent's faces didn't cause the fire in Joe's eyes to settle one bit, the ranging anger blazed on.

"No mom! You can't do this to me! I will NOT marry a PIRATE!" The last three words the dashing senior uttered smacked Lilly like a tone of bricks. The blonde's sparkling blue orbs widened to twice their size and she was sure that her jaw was currently sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! YOU GO TO ILLIRAIA!" the blonde bombshell spat, her previous silent spell seemed to have passed. She had one manicured finger pointed accusingly at her future husband, pure hatred evident in her words and on her flawless features.

"Lillian! Shane! Stop this nonsense immediately! There is no reason to fight!" the loud booming voice of Kevin Senior bounced throughout the room, everyone could feel the sudden tension that had taken over the envoirment of the Truscott household.

"Dad! I don't think you understand! I CAN"T marry her! I can't even be SEEN with her!" the curly haired brother watched as Shane's face clouded over with anger once more, the comedic smirk that was usually lightened any situation, had vanished, a shattering form of hatred graced the senior's now twisted face. Nate had never once seen his older brother display these harsh emotions before.

"Excuse me! What about ME! I'm head cheerleader! If people find out about this, my life is OVER!" Her jaw was set tightly, and her nose crumpled a little bit at the bridge like it always did when she was angry. Only this time, she wasn't just angry. She was furious. Blue eyes shadowed with fear as images of what would happen at her school once her friends found out about the 'situation' flashed rapidly through the blonde senior's head. Lilly shook her head rhythmically as if hoping to rid her mind of the haunting images that wouldn't cease.

Selena sat unmoving on her family's beige couch, her feet planted firmly on the ground and her compelling mocha stare remained fixed on one of the many antique vases that were situated in the room. Her eyes carefully studied the spiral designs that graced the vases' rather delicate outer shell. The loud outbursts seeming to leave the girl unfazed as she continued to stare, shock swimming evidently on her face. Selena finally raised her eyes from the vase she had found so interesting just moments ago.

"QUIET!" Will's nostrils flared, he pointed to two vacant spaces beside Selena on the family's beige couch, "SIT" The teens reluctantly did as directed and plopped down on the soft fabric, the sudden weight causing Selena to slightly bounce in her seat. The powerful booming voice seemed to dramatically match the crackling of the thunder emitting from outside, both the sudden outburst of a storm and the shattering effects of Will's anger make the large trees quake with fear.

"Now listen up both of you! Both you mother and me came to an agreement with Denise and Kevin. Now I don't expect you to agree with the terms but you must understand we were only thinking of what's best for you…" The volume and harshness slowly died in the older man's voice, his eyes deviated from the piecing gaze of his daughter and his future son-in-law.

"You know, we're always thinking of what's best for you both and…this seemed like a wonderful solution." Denise stepped up to the plate to take over the hit. Lilly sat feeling like she was sinking slowly into the very couch she was seated on, she lowered her head slightly hoping the blonde locks now covering her angered blue pools, would conceal her emotions from the rest of the room.

"Mom…I don't need you to decide everything in my life…I can make my own choices, and how is marrying someone I barley know going to solve my so called 'problem' as you put it?" Shane raised his head, with his full pink lips parted slightly and his silky brown tresses hiding his clearly confused, if not angered orbs. The young boy met his mother's soft gaze with his own harsh pools, searching for an explanation of some kind, something to explain why she was doing this to him.

"Shane…do you remember our conversation last night?" Kevin Sr. laced a strong around his distraught wife, hoping to find a way to explain their reasoning to Shane. The brunet hockey star nodded, quietly reminiscing of the events of last night, Nate and Jason grimly thought back, both fully aware of the stressed conversation shared just the other day.

FLASHBACK

"_Shane!" Denise strained her voice, trying to compete with the sound of music emitting from her basement where her son's where currently residing. The melodious harmony stopped but was quickly reestablished, only this time, not as powerful, and the snapping echo of feet pounding against the cold wooden floor of the basement stairs fluttered up to the older woman's ears, signaling the arrival of her middle child._

"_Yeah mom?" the white framed door to the basement flew open with incredible force and rocketed forward as Shane planed his feet on the tiled floor, his socks allowing his to slid forward. A tanned arm flew out just in time to catch the door from making harsh contact with the freshly painted walls, Denise chuckled slightly shaking her head, Shane always knew how to make an entrance._

"_Um…let's talk in the kitchen" Shane watched with curious eyes as his mother looped her arm around his and gently pulled him towards the kitchen._

"_So how was hockey practice?"_

"_It was fine…" The brunet boy carefully eyed his mother's actions, he could sense that something was up, however the growing sound of footsteps signaling someone's arrival broke the hockey stud's intense study. His silky brown tresses sprayed messily across his forehead as he jerked his head in the direction of the footsteps, he watched, brown orbs full of interest as his father quietly entered the room, a satisfied smile pasted from ear to ear. _

"_So…you have a school dance coming up right?"_

"_Yeah…and?"_

"_Well who are you going with?" Kevin Sr. sudden interest in his son's love life seemed to trigger an alarm in the young boy's eyes, suspicion flashed in his compelling orbs, both of his parents holding innocent expressions on their smiling faces. _

"_No one, dad…I told you already" Shane answered mechanically, he was standing now and silently working his was over to the black ceramic fridge that stood near the back of the highly decorated kitchen. He made a move to open the door, his tanned, muscular arm raised, his hand resting lighting on the cool metal handle. _

"_I really think you should ask someone to go with you son" _

_SHANE'S POV_

_I opened the fridge and let my gaze scope out the many choices that stacked the glossy shelves. My hungry gaze fell on mom's homemade coffee cake that was sitting on the second shelf looking delectable next to the jello as my stomach gave a hefty rumble. _

_My father's rather directing voice broke through my wondering mind, his words crawling their way into my skull, I felt my grip automatically tighten on the hard metal handle of the fridge door. They were at it again, my parents were always asking me if I had found a girl friend or if I had a date and frankly I was getting sick of it._

"_Dad…how many times do I have to tell you…I don't want a girlfriend" I spun around on my heel, releasing my death grip on the metal door. My face must have shown my distraught because my mother's features softened, however my father's expression tightened, his jaw locked and a demanding look had taken over his once joyous face._

"_Son…you're eighteen years old! I think it's time for you to start looking for a girlfriend" _

"_Dad…relax I have time"_

"_No son you don't! I mean look at Jason…" I could feel my face starting to boil with unwanted anger, my fists clenched, and I felt my nails piecing the tender flesh of my palms. It was the only way I could make sure I wouldn't slam my hands down until I broke the marble counters that my mom loved so much._

"_Well I'm not Jason! I don't have a high school sweetheart like he does! When will you realize that I am never going to be like Jason! I will get a girlfriend on my own time…not when you or mom or Jason says so!" I lashed out, fire coated my every word, and I could feel a searing pain in my palm, the incredible force I was exerting to contain my anger had my nails nastily scratching up the skin on my palms. I had to make this clear to both of my parents. _

"_That's enough Shane! Either you start to think about this more...or I will!" my father met my tempered response with a quick harsh snap of his own. His eyes had hardened and he was wearing his best poker face, his brows had wrinkled together and his glasses had slid down to the bridge of his flushed nose._

"_That's not fair dad! You can't tell me how to live MY life!" I tried my best not to spit out the snide remark that was tickling the back of my throat, just waiting to be said, instead I released my fists, finally inspecting the damage and I exited the kitchen, fuming._

"_Well as long as you live under MY roof you follow my rules! And I am your FATHER Shane and you will not talk to me that way!"_

"_Oh so just because I live in this house, it automatically grants you the right to control me!"_

"_Shane! Stop this now! I am only looking out for what's in your best interest."_

"_So you thought that a girlfriend would be in my best interest" I spat, sarcasm dripping off every word, taking a forceful step with each snide reply, me and my father now stood only a mere 5 inches between us both guns blazing. I refused to let my father win this fight._

"_Yes Shane, thats I was I thought. I am only trying to help you son…" my father's once harsh gaze had now melted into a sickenly sincere look. I met his pools with my own, the angry inferno still raging within them. _

"_Well you can stop trying because I DON'T need your help!" _

_I hulled open the door to the basement, this time with more force I thought possible, hoping to escape the ridiculous threats my father was now throwing my way. To my dismay my brothers were waiting for me in the vacant stairwell blocking my escape, sympathetic and concerned looks now played on their waiting features. Crap..._

END OF FLASHBACK

LILLY'S POV

"Yeah dad…I remember what we talked about…" Shane muttered curtly, his handsome features were twisted in pain as if the memories of last night were flooding his mind in an uncontrollable spiral. The devilish teen looked up, a dark curtain of brown tresses guarding his hateful pools acted like a hazy screen protecting him from having to look anyone directly in the eye.

"Well since you refuse to take action, your mother and I have." And as those simple, matter of fact words spilled out of Kevin Sr.'s lips I felt as thought my future had been set in stone, stashed away, and out of my control, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

"Dad…no! This isn't fair!"

"Dad…you can't be serious!" I tried to keep the urgency out of my voice but my suppliant reply sounded foreign, even to my own ears. I pleaded silently to my dad with my sparkling orbs, my father refused to meet my gaze, I shook my head praying that this was only a dream making my blonde tresses whip violently across my flushed face.

"Lillian this is for the best. In the future you will be thankful that this happened" My father smiled in a sad attempt to brighten this horridly gloomy day. I scoffed bitterly muttering unmentionable profanities under my breath, not in the least bit surprised to hear the muffled reply, similar to my own, escape Shane's mouth. The unbearable weight of the tragic news of my not to distant future piled on, I found myself drowning under the weight, and it was agonizing.

"Oh, Heather this is going to be such a lovely wedding!" Denise's carefree and jubilant voice brought me back to earth with a bang. I turned my attention to the back of the room; I felt my blonde locks swaying gently back and forth effortlessly across my stained back. My mother and Denise were huddled close together with a note pad sprawled out in front of them. My jaw dropped in utter shock, my mother was already planning my wedding to this….this…this thing! I watched, my arms shaking uncontrollably by my side, I wrinkled my ski-slope nose in disgust as I watched the two cheery adults converse.

"Son…I'm only thinking of what's best for you. End of discussion." Kevin Sr voice stated dryly from behind me, I felt my back stiffen even more, if possible, and without tuning, I could practically see the horrified look that Shane's handsome face no doubt held. My oblivious mother and her dark, curly haired companion either didn't hear or were choosing to ignore Shane's and my desperate pleas. I turned from the gossiping mothers hoping to find some escape from this nightmare, but I was met with nothing but pitying stares form none other then my sister and my future 'brother-in-laws'.

I glanced eagerly at the brunet boy, once our eyes met I couldn't help but shiver at the steal cold glare he was giving me, I felt obliged to retaliate, so I raised one perfectly shaped brow and glared daggers at my rival. Neither of us said a word, I couldn't say anything, even if I desperately wanted to, I was a giant bubble of unstable emotions. Hate, anger, confusion, distrust, dazzle, fear, nervous bubbled very close to the top of the pot and I was afraid that if I said anything I would break.

The rest of the night passed by like a blurry shadow of unfortunate events, and I felt like a stranger in a house of people telling me how to live my life. I vaguely remember uttering a strained goodbye to the Jonas family. The thundering boom of my bare feet slapping against the wooden staircase as I desperately tried to avoid my clearly delighted parents was sketched clearly in my mind. I could see Selena's pained and sympathetic expression as she offered her unhelpful support.

I remember the room spinning, a blur of colours circling around and around me; suddenly I felt the soft plush of my queen-sized bed underneath my tight back. The spinning slowed, the dark room got hazy once more as my heavy eyelids slowly drifted shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep, a black abyss, free from stress, angry, my parents and my current arising problems.

XELVISCOSTELLOXELVISCOSTELLOXELVISCOSTELLOXELVISCOSTELLOXELVISCOSTELLOXELVISCOSTELLOX

No One's POV

"Good morning Malibu! I'm Walter Shells and it's 7 AM on a beautiful Friday morning! So get up, up, up and smell that fresh air--" A lean tanned arm flew out from under a colourful stripped duvet cover and slammed down on the small black device cutting off the overly peppy voice of the newscaster. Sitting up and stretching out her limbs carefully, Lilly yawned loudly as she tiredly wiped at her sleep filled orbs.

With a simple flick of her well-toned legs, the brightly designed blanket flew off of the senior's exhausted body. The blonde gracefully placed both hands delicately at either side of her slightly exposed tanned stomach and gingerly pushed up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed beginning her normal morning routine. The cheerleading beauty ascended to her rather large walk in closet, exposing her still sleepy form to a beautiful arrangement of colourful clothes that graced her closet.

Lilly ran her slim tanned hands across the large metal racks of fabric, a small smile fluttering across her face. The senior's blue pools scanned the messy carpeted floor covered in a rainbow of an assortment of clothes, shirts, jean, tank tops, and shorts alike were scattered everywhere. Lilly's gazed shifted to the silver rack that stood just before her, she felt a gentle tugging at the side of her lips as a full smile appeared on her tried features, as her pools wiped over her perfectly ironed light blue and white cheerleading uniform.

"Lillian! You're going to be late for school!" Heather's voice wound its way up the staircase, Lilly's smile vanished just s quickly as it had appeared, her one moment of peace and happiness gone, only to be replaced with the cruel fate of reality. The events of last night lingered before her eyes like an unreal slideshow.

"Ugh!" Lilly swept up the first available shirt and bottoms, flinging the white doors shut behind her. Expertly swiping her royal blue superman tank top with a plain white long sleeved top and slid her prized Elvis Costello t-shirt over. The blonde bombshell shimmed into her favorite short denim skirt that showed off her flawless legs and usually made her feel like a rock star, but today it seemed that the skirt had lost its magical touch.

"LILLIAN!"

"I'm coming!" Lilly fought to keep the hostility out of her voice but she was sure that even from downstairs her mother could detect the irritation that certainly present in her tone. The senior extended one tanned arm and hooked her blue and purple-stripped TNA bag and bounded unenthusiastically down the wide staircase.

The older blonde woman stood awaiting her daughter's arrival at the bottom of the stair, a permanent grin plastered to her joyous face.

"Good morning sweetie!" The sugary sweet tone to her mothers' peppy voice made the younger girl cringe. "Look Lilly pad I know you still upset about yesterday but one day you will understand why me and your father did this for you."

"Yeah, whatever mom" Lilly muttered the short reply and shuffled quickly to the front doors, attempting to get out of her house with a little communication as possible.

"Oh and Lilly, Denise and I thought that it would be an excellent idea if after school—" Heather's ear to ear grin faltered as she was rudely cut off by the echoing sound of their French doors being slammed shut with intense force, "…Shane picked you up so we could talk about the wedding…" the older woman finished her previous thought, fully aware that her daughter couldn't hear her.

Heather let a small sigh slide from her pursed lips as she walked into the gleaming kitchen, the gentle roaring of Lilly's Blue Mini Cooper seeped through the kitchen windows, alerting Heather of the younger blonde's whereabouts. She watched, green orbs intent as the small blue contraption smoothly backed out of the driveway, the driver's sullen face was well hidden behind a pair of dark expensive aviators. Heather tuned away form the spotless window and curled up in one of the straggly comfortable wooden chairs situated at the head of the kitchen table, she could only sit back and wait for Lilly to grow a liking towards Shane, just like Elizabeth had come to love her arranged husband, Mark.

**Okay so this chapter is officially bad but oh well so tell me your thoughts and whatnot by reviewing! Thanks so much for your constant support. The next chapter will be better**


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: okay so once again I do not own the Jonas Brothers, the Hannah Montana cast or Selena Gomez

_Thank you guys so much for all of your awesome reviews! I'm really glad that you guys like the story! _

_So as you may know I usually use really descriptive writing for my stories but lately I have been using a newer style or writing that's less descriptive and stuff. So I am going to write this chapter like that and if you guys like this style or writing better for this story or the more descriptive style let me know so I know which style to use! Thanks so much and keep commenting and reviewing and whatnot. You guys rock! Haha! But seriously though, you really do!_

_PEACE, LOVE, JONAS_

_Jamie _

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Lilly pulled into the Seaview parking lot, her tires screeching as she came to an abrupt stop in an empty parking spot. The blonde opened the car door and slid out, she stomped angrily towards her locker, forcefully slamming her books into the small metal space.

"Where are you Miles!" Lilly was pacing, by her locker, waiting for Miley to show up. She hadn't talked to Miley, or to anyone for that matter, since dinner with her parents and the Jonas' last night. Lilly looked around, at all of the students pulling out their school books and chatting happily with their friends, hoping that maybe Miley had already arrived and she had just hadn't seen her. Man, was she desperate or what?

The main doors to the school opened and Lilly held her breath, but she exhaled, frustrated. It wasn't Miley but Dan who came running down the hallway towards her. "Hey Lils, what happened yesterday? Why did you bail?"

"I had some…. things to deal with, and I couldn't get out of it…really, I tried" Lilly muttered the last part under her breath as she tried to explain her sudden cancellation yesterday.

Dan shrugged, clearly not catching that last part, "It's okay, but that just means you'll have to make it up to me later" he grinned devilishly.

"Hey have you by any chance seen Miley around?" Lilly asked, trying to be nonchalant. "She's not sick is she?" she was getting increasingly impatient waiting, and she feared that if Miley didn't show up soon she would be spilling her marriage dilemma with Dan.

"No she's fine, I just saw her out in the parking lot," Dan reassured his friend, "She should be here any minute"

Lilly nodded stiffly. She would feel a lot better when Miley actually arrived. As if on cue, the school doors swung open and the brunette in question, waltzed in. She seemed to take her sweet time walking down the crowded hallway, and Lilly's tolerance was beginning to weaken. She tugged at her blonde tresses, which were swept up in a ponytail. Considering she was in such a rush to get out of the house, a simple ponytail had sufficed.

"Hey Lils!" Miley said with a cheery smile, coming up to Lilly and greeting her with a friendly hug.

Lilly, on the other hand, was anything but cheery, "Where have you been! We need to talk, like NOW!" She noticed Dan looking back and forth between the two girls incredulously and she tried to keep the urgency out of her voice. Some players from the hockey team filed into the hallway and Dan made his way over to them; giving the girls some much needed privacy.

"What's up?" Miley asked, her cheery tone never faltering, but her smile tipped downwards a bit once she saw the distressed look on the blonde's face. "Oh no, what happened?"

As Miley wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders, the two sunk down on an empty bench off to the side of the hallway.

Lilly watched as various students walked by the pair, happy as can be, and she couldn't help but envy them. She used to have that carefree life, but no it just seemed a though she was a prisoner in her own life.

She turned to face Miley, she let out a shaky breath and pushed to get the words out, "My mom…she…I'm getting married…" she whispered hanging her head in her hands.

Miley was so startled that her face looked to be an interesting cross between humor and disbelief. The brunette decided on the humor option, "Wow, you almost got me there! Your fully kidding me right?!" Lilly's head popped up without any trace of amusement.

"Ha! I wish I was! My parents snapped the trap last night. I'm to be married off to someone I barley know!" Miley's amused expression vanished and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT!? You're getting _married_! To who? What the hell are you parents thinking!" Alarmed, Lilly clamed her hand over Miley's mouth to silence her.

"SHH! Not so loud!" Lilly looked around her quickly before pulling Miley into a nearby bathroom. She checked each stall carefully; making she there was no one else present. "Okay, its safe,"

"Stop avoiding the questions! Why the hell are you getting married anyways? And WHO may I ask is the lucky man?!" Miley protested, her hands on her hips, her brown eyes boring into Lilly's.

"My parents thought that I needed to get a boyfriend and when I refused, they decided to take matters into their own hands and get me an arranged husband!" Lilly whined.

Miley asked a shocked expression still married her face, "An arranged marriage! Wow Lils that's harsh…so who is it? Do I know him?"

Lilly averted her gaze and replied weakly. "Yeah you know him…"

"And…"

Lilly took a deep breath and continued; "um…it's…ShaneJonasthecaptainoftheWarriorshockeyteam" she spat, cringing as if the words caused her excruciating pain.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. What?!" Miley shook her head slightly and looked at her, eyes wide and waiting.

"Shane Jonas!" Lilly hissed she ran her hands through her hair, hitting her head against the bathroom wall in defeat.

"Who? I don't know a Shane, the only Jonas I have ever seen is from Illyria and-- Oh my gosh it's him isn't it! Whoa, rewind! So first you say you're getting married, and to someone you barley know. Second it's an arranged marriage to someone who happens to be your rival; third it's not just any old rival, it's the captain of the hockey team, Shane effin Jonas! Lils you are in some deep shit!" Miley cleared up. She ticked off each element slowly on her fingers as if she was making it official.

Lilly groaned, "Yes thank you, as if I wasn't already aware of that fact yesterday!"

"Well can't you…I don't know, get out of this?"

"Believe me, I tried all last night, and apparently fate is having a good laugh screwing up my life" Lilly snapped.

"There must be some way out of this Lils. You can't MARRY a Jonas!" Miley insisted, "Oh, My, Gosh! Does Dan know about this?!" she slapped a hand to her to mouth, worry flashed in her pools.

"Oh no! Dan!" Lilly gasped, and at the moment she looked like a cornered animal, eyes wide and panicky.

"You didn't tell him yet!!"

"No I told him, he's decided that he's really happy for me and he's coming to the wedding," Lilly glared, the sarcasm in her voice was clear and sharp, "Are you insane! Or course I didn't tell him!" she practically shouted.

"Okay okay! You could have just said no," Miley looked affronted. Silence fell over the two girls as they let the reality of the situation fall down on them. Miley sunk down to the floor and Lilly joined her, rubbing her temples.

The doors to the bathroom swung open and two innocent freshmen bounced in, stopping short at the sight of the two seniors slumped, depressed on the floor. Miley glanced up, she glare daggers at the young girls, venom flashed in her brown eyes. The taller of the two girls squealed and bolted out of the bathroom, followed shortly by her terrified friend.

A sudden thought appeared to Miley, "Lils, when is the wedding exactly?"

"The day after schools out," Lilly quietly calculated the difference, "So that means…in two weeks" the blonde sighed and put her head in between her knees, not wanting to face the music just yet.

Miley pondered the thought for a moment, trying to find any sort of loophole that could save her best friend, "Hey, Lilly, can I ask you something sorta serious?"

"Anything" she replied without lifting her head.

Miley eyed Lilly with a careful grin. "How strongly are you opposed to divorce?"

Lilly's eyes lit up and she pulled Miley into a suffocating hug. "Miles! You're a genius! I can go thought with the wedding for my parents and the I can divorce him!"

"I know!" Miley pulled out of the hug and smiled smugly obviously quite proud of her sudden burst of intelligence.

"You saved my life! I owe you big ti—" Lilly was cut off mid sentence by the school bell, signaling the start of homeroom class. Lilly linked arms with Miley, feeling as thought a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was like she was back to the carefree life she once had. Lilly smiled widely, she had found a way out of this trap, she was no longer a prisoner of her parents' wishes and she loved it.

The two seniors bounced off to class, smiling and hugging, clearly not caring that they were going to be late.

**!EVERYTIMEISEEYOUITGETSMOREANDMOREINTESNSE!**

The last period bells chimed though the halls, dismissing all of the students. Lilly sighed contently; sliding out of her seat she maneuvered herself in between, over and around the cluttered classroom desks.

"So you ready to go Lils?" Miley appeared at the mouth of the classroom door, her greeting cheery, as always.

Lilly smiled, "Yeah, lets go. I feel like hitting the skate park, you wanna come with me?" Miley slipped her arm though the crock of Lilly's and they headed towards their lockers.

Miley wrinkled her nose slightly. "The skate park? Wouldn't you rather hit the mall with your best friend instead?" she asked hopefully. Miley wasn't much of a skateboarder but she most defiantly was a shopper. She knew that Lilly loved skateboarding, she remembered when Lilly had told her that when it was just her and her board, she felt like she could do anything, like she was free and that's why she loved it.

"You know what," Lilly paused to shove some books into her locker, she turned to face Miley, "Because you are the most awesome best friend in the world, I will go shopping with you, I owe you that much" Miley squealed in delight, she looked like a five year old the way she was jumping up and down.

"Yay! To the mall!" Lilly laughed as her brunette friend shoved her through the crowd of students and towards the parking lot in great hast. Lilly opened the school doors and then a warm blanket of sun wrapped around her as she stepped out into the heat.

Lilly lead the way to her parked Mini Cooper. Miley trailed behind, still bouncing and babbling excitedly about the clothes they were going to find on their shopping extravaganza. Lilly laughed at her friend's enthusiasm for clothes. "Excited much Miles?" she grinned.

"Well yeah! I mean YOU gave up skating for a shopping trip with me! How often does that ever happen? Like Never! I mean this is huge! This is B—" Lilly stopped abruptly, causing Miley to slam into her, putting a stop to her rant. "Lil's what are you doing? Why did you stop?"

Lilly stood frozen; her eyes had narrowed into little slits. Miley followed her cold gaze and she gasped at what she saw.

A shinny, black Mercedes Benz said idly in the place of the blue Mini Cooper, the driver was leaning casually against the tinted window, his face just as twisted with anger as Lilly's.

The blonde stomped over to the boy, fire flashed in her blue eyes, her hands curled into hard fists. "What the hell are YOU doing here!" she exploded.

"Well Truscott, I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Shane smirked, sliding down his dark Aviators. "Aren't you happy to see me?" he didn't try to hide the sarcasm in his abrupt tone.

Miley stood frozen on the spot, not believing what she was seeing. Lilly sneered at the boy, Miley looked around to see a small crowd of bewildered students gathered around the growing scene.

Lilly was flustered, her cheeks flushed with anger. "Where the hell is my car! What did you do!?"

"Look, I'm just following orders, and I hate this more then you do so just shut up and get in the dam car," Shane's lips curled up into a snarl.

"Ha!" The blonde snorted, "I doubt it! And what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?!"

Shane contemplated just shoving Lilly into the car; he wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. This morning his mom had stopped him to insist that he go and pick up Lilly after school so they could figure out the wedding plans, and he was less then thrilled.

Shane toned down his voice so that it was barley a whisper, but the quick volume didn't make his tone any less threatening. "Unless you want all of your little friends to find out about our little 'arrangement' I would get you ass in the car, now"

"Are you threatening me?" Lilly hissed, appalled. She leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Take how ever you want Truscott" Shane opened the glossy Mercedes door open and gestured lazily for Lilly to climb inside.

Lilly made a move towards the car but felt a small hand grab her shoulder. "Lils, what are you doing? Do you want to start a scene?"

Lilly growled in defeat. "This is already a scene Miles. And what are my alternatives, I mean if I wanna get away with this divorce deal then I'm gonna have to be nice to him, at least for a few days. Just to get my mom out of my hair" she retreated and climbed into the car, slamming the door, harder then necessary.

"I effin hate my parents!"

"Yeah, get in line sweetheart" Shane responded icily. He backed out of the parking lot and Lilly looked back at the crowd that had gathered. Much to her dismay, amongst the many faces, was a very pissed off looking Dan shrinking into the distance.

_Great! This is just what I needed_ Lilly thought bitterly.

The car ride was tense. No words were spoken, Shane absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, tapping out a beat to a song Lilly didn't recognize. Lilly sat, sulking in the passenger seat, her arms crossed and she watched the passing scenery.

Today, the ride home from school seemed longer, a lot longer.

"Do you mind?!"

Shane stopped drumming for a moment looking over at the blonde, "Hun?"

Lilly huffed. "Do you have to tap the wheel like that? Its kinda annoying"

Shane smirked, "Oh I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" Lilly raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Well in that case" he smirked and kept taping out the unfamiliar beat. Lilly sighed, aggravated.

"Stop!" Lilly's jaw was tight, her lips curling up slightly.

"No,"

"Stop!"

"NO!"

Lilly snapped, she reached out, grabbing one of Shane's hands, stopping him from continuing, "I said, STOP"

A look of shock flickered in Shane's eyes. The Mercedes jolted to a stop in front of a red light, and he took his eyes off the road, turning to Lilly. His gaze lingered on their hands, her hand was wrapped around his, keeping it locked securely within her own.

Lilly glanced down and saw their intertwined hands; she quickly pulled her hand back and turned her head to look out the window. She could feel her face getting hot as a small blush crept onto her face.

The car got awkwardly silent, both teens keeping their eyes glued to the road.

"We're here. Get out." Shane pulled into the Truscott's driveway and switched off the car. Without turning to face Lilly, he exited the car and jingled the keys in his hand waiting to lock the doors. He watched as Lilly sourly slammed the door and marched up to the door. With a click of his keys, the Mercedes beeped and Shane reluctantly swiveled and headed inside.

"Lilly! Shane! I'm so glad you're here! We have so much to talk about!" Heather greeted cheerily. She grabbed the two in a bone crushing hug and her eyes crinkled up in a smile.

Lilly pushed out of the hug.

"Come on you two!" Heather pulled Lilly and Shane into the living room where Denise was waiting. Sitting beside her was a larger African American woman, the two adults were conversing and the woman kept nodding and jotting down notes in a little white notebook.

"Denise, there here!" Denise looked up with a bright smile, she got up and greeted her son and gave Lilly a quick peck on the cheek. "Jocelyn, I would like you to meet the lucky couple. This is my daughter Lillian and…this here is her fiancé Shane."

Jocelyn fixed the dark frames around her face as she took in the 'happy' couple. She grinned admiring Lilly and Shane. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet the bride and groom! Your parents have told me so much about you two!"

Lilly crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "Um…I'm sorry who are you?" she purposely ignored the words bride and groom.

"Oh! Of course, I'm Jocelyn Simmons, your wedding planner."


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: okay so once again I do not own the Jonas Brothers, the Hannah Montana cast or Selena Gomez. thanks for all of your comment and i and so sorry for keeping you all waiting! i feel terrible! but before you all gang up and kill me, i have been totally swamped with my school work. So clearly if someone is to blame its my school! haha im so sorry once again!**

**Please comment and review! i love you all!**

**Jamie 3**

**PS: i will try to find the time to update faster with ALL of my stories! i hope you all understand and can forgive me! :)**

* * *

Lilly sat with her head resting in her hands. Denise, Heather and Jocelyn had been discussing the wedding plans for hours now. Lilly didn't know how much more of this she could take! After sitting through, who knows how many, conversations about colours, menu choices, dresses, suits, guests lists, flower arrangements, decorations, and churches, Lilly felt like her brain might explode.

"Lilly darling? What do you think of this flower arrangement for the center pieces?" Heather smiled, showing Lilly yet another picture of a festive centerpiece. Lilly sighed and grabbed the picture weakly, and she scanned the arrangement. The picture showed a large arrangement of wires that had been twisted and curled into the shape of a heart. The heart stood on a small stand and a variety of royal blue and white flowers were wrapped around the wire heart with two flowers meeting in the middle.

Lilly dropped the picture down on the table and slid it across the glass surface to Shane, who was practically falling asleep beside her. "Yeah mom, it looks great." Lilly smiled, "Just like all of the other centerpieces you showed me" she muttered, flopping back against the couch.

Shane's eyes popped open that the sudden movement, he scanned the room with wide eyes for any signs of danger. Once he saw that the house was still intact and no one had died, he started to close his eyes again.

Denise looked over at the couple to be and saw that Shane was practically ready to fall asleep and Lilly looked like she wanted to hurl herself threw a window. Denise smiled slightly and interrupted Heather and Jocelyn's intense conversation about churches. "Um…Heather I think the kids have had enough for one day…" she motioned to the couch were Lilly and Shane were seated.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Yes…well we did get quite a lot done today. We can always pick this up tomorrow." Heather decided. Jocelyn nodded and she started to pack up her notebooks, wedding planner books and colour samples. She stuffed them all into her black briefcase before turning back to Heather and Denise.

"So same time tomorrow then?"

"Yes of course." Heather and Denise stood up to say their goodbyes.

Jocelyn smiled and waved kindly at Lilly and Shane, who will still seating on the couch, not moving. Shane jerked his head in a small nod and mock saluted her.

"See you later Jocelyn." Lilly sighed and offered a slight wave. She was so tired she could barley think, let alone stand up. Heather shot Lilly a scolding look but she just shrugged it off.

Jocelyn smiled and waved once more before exiting the house. Denise smiled happily and turned to Heather, shutting the door with the back of her hand. "Well that went well. We got a fair bit done, don't you agree?"

Heather grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Shane?" Denise walked over to her son and quietly tapped him on the shoulder. He had fallen asleep again and was snoring lightly. "Shane, honey?"

Shane stirred but didn't wake up. Heather laughed and a loud beeping noise came from the kitchen. "Oh that's my pot roast!" Heather scurried off to the kitchen to deal with dinner.

"I'll help you Heather!" Denise called out. She started walking towards the kitchen but stopped and twisted around to face Lilly. "Oh Lily dear, would you mind waking up Shane for me?" Lilly looked up and sighed.

"Sure." Lilly agreed reluctantly. Denise smiled gratefully before scampering off to help Heather with their dinner.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She looked at Shane's sleeping form, his head was resting on the armrest and his arms hung lazily off the side of the couch. Lilly grimaced and she poked his shoulder. "Jonas? Get up…"

Shane stayed put.

Lilly groaned and got up off the couch and leaned over his sleeping form. She shook his shoulder harder this time, "Shane! Come on! Get up already! This isn't your house!" Shane grunted once and turned over so that his face was buried in the couch cushions.

"Go away, Truscott." He mumbled as she started to shake him again.

Lilly was about to give up when she suddenly got an idea. She grinned and reached over to the table and grabbed her glass of water. She stuck her hand into the ice water and fetched out two chucks of ice before putting down the glass. She held the dripping ice in one hand and with the other she removed the cushions from Shane's head. Lilly snickered and she roughly pulled at the neck of his black v-neck shirt. She opened her fist and watched as the ice fell from her hand and into his shirt and she stepped back to watch the show.

Shane shot up like a rocket, "HEY!" he screeched, his hands flinging around trying to reach his shirt. Lilly's face broke into a grin and she laughed as Shane hopped around trying to get the ice out of his shirt. "COLD! COLD! COLD! COLDDD!" Shane reached up the back of his shirt and flung the ice out like it burnt his hands.

Lilly was in hysterics, she clutched at her sides and gripped the side of the couch for support.

Shane panted, his back was facing her but he could still hear her laughs. He spun around on his heel and took a step towards Lilly. "You little bitc—WHOA!" Shane's foot had gotten caught around one of the table legs and sent him flying right into Lilly.

Lilly shrieked, and the two teenagers fell to the ground with a thud.

Heather and Denise came running into the room as soon as they heard the thud, thinking that something had been broken. "What is going on in here? What did you two---OH!" she gasped at what she saw.

Shane had fallen straight on top of Lilly, his arms placed on the floor on either side of her head. Lilly lay scowling at the boy, her blonde hair covering her face messily, her arms were pressed against Joe's waist, as she tried to remove the heavy weight.

"Oh my." Denise giggled slightly. To both women, the scene before them looked to be something entirely different.

Lilly and Shane stopped struggling and looked up to see their mothers. Lilly let out a panicked gasp. She looked down to see her hands clasped around Shane's waist and she realized what this must look like. She wrenched her arms back in alarm. "Mom! This isn't what it looks like! Shane fell on me and—"

"I fell on you! Well you put ice down my shirt!" Shane screamed down at Lilly. To two began to bicker and yell over who was to blame.

Denise smiled slyly at Heather. "If you two wanted some alone time all you had to do was ask" Heather smirked.

Lilly and Shane stopped yelling and glared over at Heather and Denise. Lilly's face was twisted with anger and disgust as she worked to swallow the bile that was threatening to come up and Joe looked so angry he could have ripped off Heathers head.

"I do NOT want ALONE time with that!" Lilly spat. She rolled out from under him and pushed herself up off the floor but it was too late. Both Denise and Heather had already walked back into the kitchen, talking about how much 'in love' their two children already were.

Lilly groaned and turned to Shane. "Look what you did now! They think we are actually getting along!"

Shane growled, "It wasn't my fault. You were the genius who put ice down my shirt!"

"Ugh! I don't have time to deal with you and your ego!" Lilly turned on her heel and made her way to the staircase.

Shane grinned evilly and he shouted after her, "Yeah you should go and call your little boyfriend Dan! I'm sure he would love to hear all about or arrangement." He snickered when he heard footsteps coming his way. Lily appeared, he face flushed.

Lilly marched right up to Shane and jabbed a finger at him, she tried to ignore the fact that his chest was extremely well muscled. She scowled and glared at him, here blue eyes, freezing over. "Shut the hell up Jonas! Because of you, my life is RUINED!"

"And you think you've made my life any better?! I have to MARRY you! It doesn't get much worse then that!" Shane hissed.

"UGH!" she took a step back, and took two deep calming breaths. "Only a 2 more weeks and I can divorce your ass and get on with my life… only 2 weeks."

"Divorce?" Shane pondered what Lilly said for a moment before letting out a celebratory scream. "Truscott you're a GENIUS!" He pumped his fists into the air in excitement.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "And you're a dumb ass, can we please stop stating the obvious." Shane growled at her.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening ran through the house. Lilly looked over to see Selena entering the house. She had her school bags hanging off her shoulders as well as her cheerleading bag.

"Hey Lils." Selena smiled but her smiled faded when she saw Shane standing next to her. Shane lifted a hand and waved sarcastically. "And…Shane?" Selena's tone made it sound like a question as apposed to a statement.

Lilly moved away from Shane to stand by her sister. Then Heather and Denise came out of the kitchen talking.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Lilly's eyes widened with panic at that suggestion.

Denise smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure Heather, Kevin already started dinner so we best get going. Shane are you ready?" She turned to her son. Shane nodded his head quickly.

"Yes! Please! Lets go now!" he practically sprinted towards the door.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow night Heather!" Heather smiled and waves as the Jonases made there way to the door. Denise gave Lilly and Selena a quick goodbye peck on the cheek. "Oh and I look forward to seeing you two ladies tomorrow night too. Thanks for everything Heather! Bye!" and with that, Shane and Denise sped off in the black Mercedes.

Selena spun around to her mother, "Tomorrow night? What's happening? I have plans!" the younger Truscott complained.

"Oh well its Lillian and Shane's wedding shower!" Lilly almost dropped dead with those simple words. She paid no attention to her mother gushing about the details, she didn't even care about the part where Heather said Miley was invited.

"MY WHAT!!!!!" Lilly's chest rose up and down as she sucked in deep breaths. Selena had her arms around her sister, dropping her bags in the floor.

"Your wedding shower, you know…. your pre-party. Come on silly! What do you think that dress I picked out for you was for?!" Heather laughed and she pranced into he kitchen oblivious to her two daughters.

This was defiantly going to be well in a word…interesting.


	10. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

**Okay guys so sorry about all on the confusion but I had to go back and change Joe's name to Shane because it wasn't allowed on the site…so that was a major pain but oh well its done now. So nothing has been changed except for the name.**

**Jamie**


End file.
